Snowballs
by Fantasy sword
Summary: Bryan, Tala and Ian were having fun throwing snowballs when Bryan messed with the wrong victim: "How did you all even get beaten up?". As far as Kai knew it was impossible for Bryan and Tala to be beaten up when they were together. "Its because of that female Satan" Bryan grunts. FIRST ONE-SHOT!


FS: Hello folks this is my first one shot! I'm having a writers block so I couldn't update the other fics… I really really apologize for the trouble. I hope you all will like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade, If I did Kiara would definitely be there.

Bryan: Thank goodness...

FS: *rolls her eyes* On with the fic!

xxxxxxxx

"OUCH!!" Bryan yells.

"Quit being a baby" Spencer says as he cleans Bryan's wounds. Ian sniggers even though he is in the same shoe as Bryan so is Tala. Kai who was bandaging Tala sighs and asks "How did you all even get beaten up?". As far as Kai knew it was impossible for Bryan and Tala to be beaten up when they were together.

"Its because of that female Satan" Bryan grunts.

"Who?" Spencer asks confused.

Ian chirps "I tell what happened!" He only got smacked on the head since he wasn't much at fault. "We were well decided to throw snowball at random people"

"So you all were planning on a prank?" Spencer accuses his 'daddy' mode about to build up..

"Oh come on its winter! A snow wont hurt anyone!" Tala says. Kai pulls on the bandages causing Tala to yelp. "Hun… I know you like to play hard but- OUCH!!!" Tala was interrupted when Kai smacked his head… hard.. "You are pretty strong even though you are petite".

"Say what!!??" Kai death glares at Tala and Tala really finds it creepy currently because it just reminded him of a certain someone he doesn't want to meet for the time being.

"Ian tell what happened" Spencer says not in the mood to deal with a fight which might erupt soon. Ian nods and begins to tell what happened a few hours ago.

Xxx Flash back xxX

The town was pretty busy and the people were having a normal day.

SPLAT

That was until a snowball came out of nowhere and hit someone. "Hey!" The victim yelled…"Huh?" The man turns left and right confused to see that the snowball had actually come out of nowhere… he got up and left thinking that it must have been snow which have fallen off a building.

Meanwhile the cause of this was on the roof of the hotel with snowballs next to them. All three were sniggering. "You know Ian.. for the first time I'm agreeing with this plan of yours" Tala says. Bryan thinks and says "Winner will be the one who will hit most of the unique'ish targets" and throws a snowball at a business man who was standing next to his expensive looking car somewhat showing off. Tala and Ian agress and begins to throws snowballs and well many became victims of their 'little'

competition.

A lady with a lot of makeup.

A fat guy who was eating hamburger and walking.

A thug.

A jogger.

A guy trying to carry all the boxes… well he fell because of losing balance.

Someone in hood holding a box… who seemed to have missed being attacked.

"Did that dude dodge my snowball?" Bryan asked shocked. Tala and Ian stops their assault and look at the person. To make sure Ian throws his snowball at the person and the said person jumps back also making sure that the box he/she was holding his not fall. An anime vein formed on his Bryan declares "The person who makes that dude drop the box wins!" saying that he begins to throw as many snowballs he can but the person dodges them. But the people nearby get hit and begins screaming. They cover their heads and run away due to which one of them knocks this person.

Clatter

"I WIN!!!" Bryan yells in triumph.

"Uhh..the box dropped because the person was pushed" Ian states

"So what? It was because of me right so I win!" Bryan argues.

"So its because of you eh?" asks a sinistral female voice.

"Yeah!!! Huh??" Bryan gets confused by the female voice and turns towards Tala and Ian who are hugging each other in fear like their lives are dependent on it , looking at him… or rather someone behind him. He turns around to see the same hooded person only that this time their hood was lowered down and the person he thought was a dude was a very very familiar female they all know. The girl was death glaring at them especially him. If looks could kill Bryan would be dead by now…

"Uh… Ki..Ki…Kiara. .. you were the dude in the hood?" Bryan asks nervously.

"Do.. you.. have any idea how much trouble it took me to carry these new set of glass cutlery for the cafe? I was only a few blocks away and thanks to you all of them broke.. Why don't I return the favor by breaking your bones!" Kiara says in a dead serious sinistral tone. The three boys gulp in fear and decided to defend themselves by throwing snowballs at her.. only to realize that Bryan had used up all the snowballs. They look at Kiara and notices she had made a few snowballs.

"Co..come on… snowballs wont hurt us rig-"

BAMM

Ian couldn't complete his sentence as he was knocked out cold by a snowball. Tala and Bryan looks at Ian shocked. The snow which hit Ian had fallen off revealing a hidden rock.

"THATS JUST BEING MERCILE-"

BAMM

Tala also gets knocked out cold courtesy Kiara..

"So.." Kiara glares at Bryan a smile gracing her lips causing Bryan to freak out… Before he could do anything a shower of snowballs with hidden rocks hit him knocking him out cold.

Xxx Flash back ends xxX

Spencer just mumbles "That girl is really scary.."

"Yeah right!!!" The three says

"But Kiara was actually considerate enough to leave the three of you idiots here at least" Kai says before huffing.

"She what!!??"

"She even gave me cake for us.. I'll get it" Kai says and heads towards the kitchen.

"Is it just me or is Kiara nicer to Kai?" Tala asks with a bit of jealousy.

"Its just you" Spencer states. "Kiara gave it as an apology gift.. now I understand why she said it was an apology gift that time.

Kai comes back with a tray and places it on the table. Bryan looks at it and asked "Sure it isn't poisoned?". Uncaring, Ian takes a piece of cake and eats it "Its awesome!"… The others glances at each other and eats the cake.

"Hm… hey Spence its better than your cake"

Bryan says surprised. "I agree" Spencer says.

The five of them eat in silence deciding to take a break for the day.

FIN

xxxxxxxx

Kai: The ending wasnt great.

FS: ...I know..

Kai: …

FS: Uhh… well when I wrote this I had no feeling actually.

Kai: Actually... I found joy when I read the part where those three got scared of a girl.

Tala, Bryan and Ian: HEY!!!

FS: Well readers please review and tell what you think! If its the grammer please realize I have no time to recheck and I'm already too sad on the thought of not having a Christmas vacation. *downcast*..

Kai: Go do your homework.

FS: Gimme a break will ya!? Anyways ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


End file.
